This unit will have the responsibility of providing with culture media, buffer solutions, sterile glassware and medical equipment as well as a diversity of reagents to all 4 research projects. The laboratory core unit represents an essential tool for the accomplishment of the epidemiological and experimental in vivo and in vitro studies proposed in the present program proposal.